personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Filming Locations (Season 4)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Season 4 of , along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. Locations mentioned below are also plotted out on this Google Map (earlier version of the map here). 4x01: Panopticon *The pier where Greer talks to Senator Garrison is at the Gantry Plaza State Park in Long Island City, by Center Blvd. and 50th Ave. *Shaw works inside Bloomingdale's on E 59th St.Movies Filmed at Bloomingdale's—Movie Maps *Reese busts a group of drug dealers underneath the East River Roundabout, a piece of art beside the Queensboro Bridge.Movies Filmed at East River Roundabout—Movie Maps * Reese and Finch play chess at Washington Square Park. The location is displayed by Samaritan's cameras. * Ali Hasan's store is located in Jamaica NY, 170-08 Jamaica Ave. * Reese and Fusco surveil Hasan in Times Square on 43rd St. *Reese searches for Link and interrogates gang members at the corner of 1089 Broadway and Dodworth St. in Brooklyn. * The house where the drugs are being handled is in Queens, NY at 58th Avenue and Brown Place. The location is displayed by Samaritan's cameras. *Shaw has a coffee date with Romeo at Brio, an Italian restaurant at 137 E 61st St, Upper East Side. 4x02: Nautilus *Reese sends finch to a Dorian Cafe where Claire Mahoney is working on the game.Movies Filmed at Dorian Cafe—Movie Maps *Root enters Shaw's car on Davis Street in Long Island City. *During this episode Samaritan has placed clues pointed to locations throughout New York as a sort of puzzle game: **A mural hiding a Bongard puzzle at W 137th St by 7th Avenue in Harlem, not W 118th and Lenox, as displayed on Finch's phone. **Toby's Estate Coffee 125 N 6th St Brooklyn, NY. **Glen Span Arch in Central Park. **The Top of the Rock observation deck at Rockefeller Center. **The Octagon building on Roosevelt Island. *Claire takes the hard drive from finch on W 137th east of 7th Avenue. *Shaw jumps out of a vent from a bank during a heist at Prime Time Plaza at 23-20 Jackson Avenue in Long Island City. *When Claire leaves the biker bar, she's on Liberty Avenue in Brooklyn where she's being followed by Silverpool's men. Scenes inside the bar were filmed at a real biker barhttps://twitter.com/widgetfactoryco/status/517139255014227968, but the scenes outside the bar were filmed in front of Liberty Bus Cafe at 275 Liberty Ave. Claire then turns right into Williams Avenue after Reese attacks one of the Silverpool men right at the intersection. The dark alley where Claire eventually disappears, however, is a few blocks to the west at Van Sinderen Avenue. *Finch questions Root about the Samaritan's game in an empty lot underneath the Queensboro Bridge, on the Brooklyn side. *Reese buys a copy of The New York Journal from a newspaper stand at the corner of 23rd and Queens Plaza South. He and Finch continue walking down Queens Plaza South. If they continued walking they would pass Silvercup Studios, where Person of Interest is filmed. 4x03: Wingman *The opening scene in which Reese shoots the runaway criminal is on the intersection of 5th Ave. and W 58th St. The criminal falls next to the Pulitzer Fountain. *The gun dealer that Root and Finch visit operates out of a junkyard at A&G Auto Dismantlers. *Andre Cooper takes Finch shopping on Mercer Street south of Prince. *The art gallery is the Bertrand Delacroix Gallery, and when they escape via a side door it is down the block at 555 W 24th Street. *Finch and Root meet Jumpy Jerry in General Worth Square next to Madison Square Park.Movies Filmed at General Worth Square / Broadway & 5th Avenue—Movie Maps *Reese talks to the counterfeit bag salesman on W 57th Street between 5th & 6th. *The container where Fusco and Andre Cooper are locked up is next to Drydock 1 in the Brooklyn Naval Yard.Movies Filmed at Drydock 1 (Brooklyn Naval Yards)—Movie Maps 4x04: Brotherhood *The Brotherhood's drug deal with the armenians happens at 54-36 Flushing Ave. in Flushing, NY. Part of the location is displayed by the Machine's cameras. *The kids' schools are both at P.S. 257 John F. Hylan.Movies Filmed at P.S. 257 John F. Hylan—Movie Maps *Malcolm & Tracie Booker buy new clothing at the Tommy Hilfiger store located at 681 5th Ave, Manhattan. * Shaw stops the ambulance and interrogates Mini in front of Diego Salazar Art Gallery, 21-25 44th Ave, Long Island City, NY. * Malcolm and Tracie are later seen walking north west on East 54th St. into a parking structure. The building is Jefferies & Company, Inc., 520 Madison Ave in Manhattan. *Shaw corners Mini at Wash-Time Laundromat at 3315 36th Ave, Long Island City.http://instagram.com/p/rpuv45zPPY/ 4x05: Prophets *The jumper on the rooftop and the interiors of both the Murray and Perez campaign offices were all filmed in the Bowling Green Offices at 11 Broadway.Movies Filmed at Bowling Green Offices—Movie Maps *The exterior of Murray's campaign office is at CUNY School of Law. *The exterior of the election commission where Shaw and Root stop the disgruntled ex employee is the Manhattan Municipal Building.Movies Filmed at Manhattan Municipal Building—Movie Maps *Finch follows Simon Lee after Perez is killed down Beaver Street and around the corner onto Broad. *The exterior of the hotel is the much used Cunard Building.Movies Filmed at Cunard Buiding—Movie Maps *The shootout between Root and Martine Rousseau happens at Roosevelt Hotel at 45 East 45th St. *Simon Lee is kidnapped by Reese and Shaw on Marketfield Street. *At the end of the episode, Finch walks by Trump Tower at 725 5th Ave. 4x06: Pretenders *The beginning scene with Reese's fight with the gunman is at the Lyric Diner, 283 3rd Ave. in Manhattan. (This marks the 3rd time the diner appears on the show) *Walter investigate the Air Cargo Handling Services is at Getty Petroleum underneath the Greenpoint Avenue Bridge. The Person of Interest crew can be seen if you look at the location in Google Street View.Movies Filmed at Getty Petroleum Corporation—Movie Maps *135-31 Curry Leaves Restaurant Inc. is not located in Kowloon, Hong Kong. It is actually located on 135-31 40th Rd, Flushing, Queens. * The apartment that Abel jumped off from, then Walter later is seen investigating is at 20 Bond St. in Manhattan. * Reese saves Walter from being kidnapped southwest of the same block in Bond St. as Abel's apartment. Then Shaw shoots the gunman from the apartments located at 50 Bond St. * Walter Dang is kidnapped from Fusco on Delancey east of Lewis, under the Williamsburg Bridge. * The place where Abel hid the truck and then Reese confronts the gunmen is the UPS Freight Service Center near the Kosciusko Bridge, Long Island City. The same location was used in . *Elias meets Dominic in an empty lot underneath the Queensboro Bridge, on the Brooklyn side. 4x07: Honor Among Thieves *Shaw and Romeo's heist in the beginning of the episode happens in a small alley near 2611 Frederick Douglas Blvd. in Harlem. *Shaw punches Romeo and his guys, and then throws the gold bars into the river underneath Triborough Bridge's Harlem Lift Span. Later Reese finds the two dead members of Tomas Koroa's crew under the same bridge. *Tomas sells wine at 289 Bleecker St. When he leaves that location, he walks by the jewelry store he and his team would later rob at 287 Bleecker St. The location of the heist is correctly displayed by Samaritan. *Finch meets Root where she is posing as a nanny in St. Vartan's Park in Murray Hill.Movies Filmed at St. Vartan's Park—Movie Maps *Jared Wilkins' office is at 44 W 18th St., the same location as art supplies store A.I. Friedman. Later, Shaw joins Root in front of Price-McCrorey Building at 50 W 18th St. *Shaw and Tomas break into the secure storage facility to steal back the virus at Day & Meyer, Murray & Young Corp. on 2nd Avenue, previously seen in . 4x08: Point of Origin * Reese sees Iris after leaving his class at the police academy and later he surveils Dani Silva at One Pace Plaza near the west end of the Brooklyn Bridge, part of Pace University.Movies Filmed at One Pace Plaza (Pace University)—Movie Maps Reese saves Dani when she is attacked a block over on William Street south of Beekman. * The trainees go out drinking at McGuinness's Saloon on Queens Blvd & 45th in Long Island City. * Dani Silva's handler Howard lives at 66-55 58th Avenue in Maspeth, Queens. * Shaw and Fusco find a community center used as a Brotherhood hideout at the Variety Boys and Girls Club of Queens. * Reese, Dani, and Bear head to a school to capture Alex Ortiz from the Brotherhood. This school is the Blessed Sacrament-St. Gabriel High School all the way up in New Rochelle. * The swimming pool that they blow a hole in is the Hansborough Recreation Center in Harlem.Movies Filmed at Hansborough Recreation Center—Movie Maps * Iris talks to Reese on the phone while walking down 21st Street next to the Boys & Girls Club. * Shaw is tracked down to her job at Bloomingdale's by Martine. The production had to move filming from Bloomingdale's to Bergdorf Goodman on 5th Avenue. 4x09: The Devil You Know *Root rescues Shaw in front of Bergdorf Goodman. *Elias meets Bruce on the Coney Island boardwalk, then again at the end of the episode near the intersection of Riegelmann Boardwalk and Coney Island Av.. They then walk east on the pier for the rest of the scene. *Fusco gets Root and Shaw out of the moving van on 13th Street south of Queens Plaza. *The scenes in Elias's basement were filmed at LIC Business Center at 3030 47th Ave, Queens. *Reese, Elias and Scarface exit out the west side of a building at 3110 48th Ave. in Queens. *Elias meets Gino at Bamonte's, the same location where the first don was killed in . *Shaw talks to Root about getting a new identity from the Machine at the intersection of 12th St & 43rd Ave. in Queens. *Root and Shaw are walking west down Grand Avenue and then they turn down Hamilton Place and then 66th Street where Shaw threatens to reveal herself unless Root takes her to Reese. 4x10: The Cold War *Finch buys a pastrami sandwich at Super Wang Inc. Bakery at 42 Mott St, then turns into Pell St. until he reaches Doyers St. The entrance to the Subway is below a barber shop at 17 Doyers St. *Reese sees the Samaritan agent help their most recent Number at Cantina Corsino Italiana at 637 Hudson in Greenwich Village. *Greer's command center for the episode is from 55 Exchange Place overlooking the stock exchange. *The location where The Machine uses a payphone to give Root multiple numbers is at Pine St & Nassau St, New York as shown in the MPOV. *Reese is stuck in a traffic jam on Rutherford Place near 16th Street and he walks through the nearby Stuyvesant Square to escape it. *Fusco is involved in a car chase underneath the 155th Street Viaduct heading east from Bradhurst. This same street was used back in . *The assassination in the flashback took place on South William Street. *Fusco finds his witness murdered on Liberty Street west of William. *The church where Root has a very well armed meeting with Jeremy Lambert is St. George's Episcopal Church (right next to Stuyvesant Square from earlier).Movies Filmed at St. George's Episcopal Church—Movie Maps *The outside of the School that Samaritan talks to The Machine is, in fact, located in New Rochelle (as displayed in Samaritan's POV). It is Blessed Sacrament-St. Gabriel High School, located at 24 Shea Place, New Rochelle, NY. This is the same school that was used in . *Fusco and Reese find another murdered witness on South Street right in front of the Murry Bergtraum Softball Field in Two Bridges. 4x11: If-Then-Else * Root and Finch look at the plummeting stock market on the outside of Bowling Green Offices at 11 Broadway, previously seen in . * The lobby of the stock exchange is across the street at 26 Broadway. * When hunted down in the cafeteria, with the machine evaluation its options, Team Machine are in the Old Pfizer building located at 630 Flushing Ave., Brooklyn. The camera the Machine uses is "SUB6_BRKRM_04", at the stock exchange at 11 Wall Street, Manhattan. The freight elevator the team uses, as well as where Shaw was shot, is in this same building. * The data center and utility sections of the stock exchange are inside the Telehouse Teleport Data Center on Staten Island.Movies Filmed at Telehouse Data Center—Movie Maps * The flashbacks show Finch playing chess against the Machine in Battery Park. * Shaw is repeatedly arrested on 23rd Street north of 45th Road in Long Island City. 4x12: Control-Alt-Delete * Most of this episode takes place in Washington D.C. 4x13: M.I.A. *In the beginning of the episode, Root and Reese stake out the town on a hill found on the road Hudson Terrace in Piermont, NY. *The Cider Day festival was filmed on Old Tappan Rd in Tappan, NY. 4x14: Guilty * The diner where Finch and Reese meet is Chelsea Square Restaurant on 23rd Street near Ninth Avenue. * The New York City Supreme Court was used for exterior shots. The jury waiting room in the beginning of the episode is the actual Bronx jury waiting room. 4x15: Q&A *Finch sees another Nautilus advertisement on Porter Ave. intersecting Flushing Ave. in Brooklyn, in front of the Bushwick Food Coop business. 4x16 - Blunt *The plaza of Harper's school is the garden at Union Theological Seminary, on W. 121st St. and Broadway. * Fusco and Reese take Harper to Chelsea Square Restaurant on 23rd Street near Ninth Avenue. It's the same place where Finch and Reese met in . *Reese and Dominic meet at The Rail Line Diner, located just across the street from Chelsea Square Restaurant. *Some sidewalk scenes were shot near the triangle opposite New York City's Flatiron Building (Worth Square). The obelisk of the Major General Worth Monument is visible. (This plaza and adjoining Madison Square Park have been used on many occasions.) *Kings County Distillery, within the Brooklyn Navy Yards, was used as the location for the marijuana dispensary.https://twitter.com/KingsCoWhiskey/status/573292807936319488 *Caleb's office is at 24-01 44th Road, Long Island City. The location is close to Court Square Diner and Silvercup Studios. 4x17: Karma *In the flashback when Finch is going to install the car bomb, Finch passes Robert F Wagner Junior Park (near Battery Park). *Reese tries to spy on Morris’s gun pickup at Bushwick Inlet Park in Brooklyn. *Reese follows Edwards but then loses him at the corner of Decatur Ave. and E. 197th St. in the Bronx. *In the flashback scene that Finch is talking to Alicia and preparing to ignite the bomb, she is parked on Battery Plaza, and Finch is watching her from across the street by the Gigino at Robert F Wagner Junior Park. *The final confrontation between Edwards and Morris is in the Conservatory of the New York Botanical Gardens in the Bronx. *At the end of the episode Finch and Reese talk about Morris at the pier of East River State Park in Brooklyn. 4x19: Search and Destroy *Khan’s apartment is located at 40 Renwick St. in Manhattan. *In the beginning of the episode Khan’s car is parked near the intersection of Renwick St. and Spring St. across the street from the Supply & Demand business in Manhattan. *Khan meets his friend at Lee’s Tavern located at 60 Hancock St, Staten Island. *Finch and Reese have their conversation walking northwest on the 120-00 block of Queens Blvd. near 82nd Ave. in Queens, NY. 4x20: Terra Incognita *In Reese’s flashbacks, the ‘bar’ where the team is staking out the POI is in the corner of Cortlandt Alley and White St. in Manhattan. *The initial crime scene with Reese and Fusco is in the intersection of Avenue D and E. 9th St. in Manhattan. 4x21: Asylum * Control attacks Shelly Spencer's car on the Robert F. Kennedy bridge offramp on Randall's Island and blows up her car a couple of block away under I-278. (NB: The Robert F. Kennedy Bridge is a recent renaming. Most New Yorkers refer to it as the Triborough Bridge.) * Reese and Fusco investigate the murdered Brotherhood gang members at the Long Island City Courthouse. * Root's rooftop walk is on top of the Equitable Building. *Root and Finch steal an ambulance at the corner of Nassau St. and John St. in Manhattan. * The psychiatric hospital where Shaw is being held is the T-Building at the Queens Hospital Center. 4x22: YHWH * The line worker installing the Thornhill Utility boxes at the start and end of the episode is at 44th Avenue & 21st Street. * Finch and Root walk down East 30th Street and then steal a police car at 3rd Avenue. * The outside of Elias's bank hideout where Elias and Dominic are loaded into the police van is 20 Exchange Place. * Root and Finch stock up on ice bags and have a shootout with Samaritan agents out front of Sunshine Deli Market in Prospect Park South. * Root has the Machine change all of the traffic lights at the intersection of 24th & Madison Ave. * The exterior of the hidden substation where they download the machine is at 132 Vernon Avenue (part of a former church). This building was previously used briefly in season one's . * The NYPD van is crashed at 51st Ave & 25th Street, and the sniper is atop the nearby Metro Group building (shots of the sniper were mirrored). References } |style=margin: 5em auto; text-align: left; |titlestyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #091301; padding: 0px 5px; | list1 = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 }} Season 4 Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Locations